Días de visita
by SilverSnakeHeart
Summary: Sus pies se deslizaban velozmente sobre el hielo, como si no le costase ningún esfuerzo. Desde fuera todo parecía muy sencillo; sin embargo él sabía que no era así. Otabek sabía a la perfección lo mucho que se esforzaba Yuri Plisetsky para alcanzar la perfección.


**¡Buenas de nuevo! He tardado más de lo esperado en aparecer pero bueno, como se dice por aquí, lo bueno se hace esperar (?) Esta vez vengo con algo que no tenía en mis planes pero que bueno, qué se le va a hacer. En estos días espero ir subiendo más fics y actualizar el que tengo pendiente. Además, ya sabéis que si tenéis alguna petición soy toda oídos e_e**

 **Bueno, añadir que este fic va dedicado a mi cutie pie fan del otayuri. Espero que te guste a ti también, love e_e**

 **¡Disfrutadlo!**

* * *

Sus pies se deslizaban velozmente sobre el hielo, como si no le costase ningún esfuerzo. Desde fuera, parecía que el hielo se encontraba a la merced del rubio, obedeciendo sus órdenes y haciendo parecer que era éste el que se movía en vez del patinador. Desde fuera todo parecía muy sencillo; sin embargo él sabía que no era así. Otabek sabía a la perfección lo mucho que se esforzaba Yuri Plisetsky para alcanzar la perfección; para ser capaz de realizar su sueño y continuarlo.

No supo en qué momento pasó, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta el menor se encontraba justo delante de él, mirándole con una mueca interrogante en su rostro. Quizás, más intensa de lo que debería.

Por otro lado, el rubio había terminado de realizar su programa de entrenamiento para tomarse su bien merecido descanso. Se deslizó hasta donde se encontraba Otabek y se detuvo delante de él, pidiéndole su botella de agua para no tener que salir de la pista. Sin embargo, él no pareció darse cuenta de que estaba ahí hasta varios segundos después. Finalmente, Yurio suspiró y volvió a formular la pregunta.

—¿Me pasas mi botella?

El kazajo asintió con la cabeza y se agachó para coger su botella y pasársela al menor. Éste la cogió y tras musitar un 'gracias' la abrió para beber.

Se alegraba bastante de que Otabek hubiera decidido ir a Rusia a visitarle, aunque no se lo hubiese dicho. En realidad, esperaba que él lo supiese sin haber tenido que hacerlo. Sin embargo, los que sí parecían haberse dado cuenta (incluso antes de que Otabek hubiese llegado) eran el resto de patinadores allí presentes. Desde que se habían enterado, Mila y Viktor no habían cesado de lanzarle indirectas y montar escenitas en los descansos. El Katsudon y Georgi parecían abstenerse, aunque alguna que otra vez si les había escuchado decir algo al respecto, pero los había ignorado por completo. Sobre todo a Georgi, el cual parecía no haber superado aún la ruptura con su novia y siempre que hacía un comentario era sobre lo mucho que dolía el amor.

Panda de pesados. No tenían otro nombre.

Cuando hubo terminado de beber le pasó la botella al mayor y se apoyó en la pared a su lado, mientras se masajeaba el cuello con una mano. Esa mañana se había despertado con un ligero dolor, probablemente de alguna mala postura al dormir, que pensó que desaparecería a lo largo del día, pero de momento no lo parecía. Miró al contrario y vio que éste le estaba mirando también, por lo que se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cómo me has visto?

—¿Eh?

—En el hielo. —Aclaró él con una mueca, ya que Otabek parecía estar más ausente de lo que él había creído a simple vista. Mientras el mayor respondía, a Yurio le pareció escuchar una risilla femenina muy conocida no muy lejos de donde se encontraban, pero decidió ignorarla con cierta molestia.

—Bastante bien, como siempre. Aunque...

—¿Aunque? —Preguntó el rubio, sin dejarle terminar.

—¿Hay algo que te molesta? Quiero decir, no pareces del todo centrado. —Alegó, mirándole con una ceja arqueada, interrogante, debido a la mueca que hizo el ruso.

—Me molesta un poco el cuello desde que me levanté. Una mala postura al dormir, supongo...

—Entonces hoy deberías tomártelo con más tranquilidad.

—¡Pero si no es nada! Solo una molestia. —Replicó, apartándose de la pared para deslizarse un poco, justo para quedar delante de él. Debido a la altura que le otorgaban los patines, era casi igual de alto que él, lo que le aportaba algo más de seguridad.

—Es por tu salud. Puede que sea muy improbable, pero no quiero que te ocurra nada.

Yurio quiso replicar nuevamente, pero la mirada que le lanzó el contrario se lo impidió. Le miraba fijamente y con seguridad, otorgándole a sus palabras un poder de convencimiento curioso que fue lo que le impidió quejarse. Como respuesta, soltó un sonoro suspiro y se cruzó de brazos, mientras que su rostro mostraba la molestia que sentía. Sin embargo, a Otabek eso no le molestó ni le importó demasiado, ya que le recordaba a la típica rabieta de un niño pequeño; sino al contrario, le pareció adorable.

—¿Y bien?

—...Está bien. Te haré caso, pero solo por hoy.

Otabek sonrió satisfecho, mientras que la mueca de Yurio se hacía más evidente. Tras eso, decidió que su tiempo de descanso había finalizado y se alejó de él, volviendo a centrarse en su entrenamiento.

—Te repito que no es necesario que te quedes aquí conmigo. No es como si fuese a pasarme algo.

—¿Y eso qué? —Respondió el rubio mientras dejaba la bolsa de deporte con sus patines en el suelo y se sentaba sobre la cama mientras Otabek le miraba desde el otro extremo de la habitación, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y las cejas arqueadas, aunque realmente estaba enternecido por el menor.

Desde que le había dicho a Yurio en qué hotel se hospedaría (rechazando con ello la invitación de quedarse con él) había decidido que se quedaría a dormir también en el hotel. Al principio Otabek pensó que era broma o que con el tiempo se le pasaría, aunque las pasadas tres noches le habían dejado claro que no lo era. Después de sus quehaceres del día, Yurio se iba al hotel a dormir con él y por la mañana se iba a su casa, se duchaba e iba al entrenamiento o a hacer cualquier cosa con él, ya fuese turismo, pasear tranquilamente por el centro de Moscú o lo que les apeteciese en el momento.

Lo que no había dicho es que ese detalle le había gustado y mucho. Pensó que no podía sentirse más enternecido hasta que amaneció el primer día y Yurio salió sigiloso de la cama para no despertarle, se vistió, se aseguró de que el mayor estuviese debidamente tapado para que no se resfriase y le deseó buenos días en un susurro acompañado de un beso en la frente para luego marcharse. Y así había sido mañana tras mañana, aunque no le había dicho al rubio que lo sabía ya que supuestamente en esos momentos, él 'dormía'. Sin embargo, lo cierto era que en cuanto escuchaba la vibración del móvil del contrario se despertaba. No porque le molestase el ruido, sino porque sabía que llegaba la hora de despedirse momentáneamente de él.

—Está bien. —Otabek soltó un fingido suspiro de pesadez y caminó hasta detenerse delante de la cama y sentarse, justo al lado de Yurio.— Pero tienes que hacer algo si quieres quedarte también esta noche.

—¿Es broma? —Yurio cruzó las piernas sobre el colchón y apoyó los brazos sobre éstas, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados— ¿el qué?

—Ducharte.

Durante unos instantes, Yurio se quedó en blanco, sin saber lo que decir. Tras eso, le miró con gran indignación mientras comenzaba a prácticamente, gritar.

—¿Cómo que me duche? ¿Es una manera suave de decirme que huelo fatal o qué? ¡He estado entrenando, es algo normal!

Mientras hablaba, se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y poco le faltó para ponerse de pie sobre ésta, pero no lo hizo quién sabe por qué. Otabek no se alteró pese a su elevado tono de voz, simplemente soltó una pequeña risa y le dio con un dedo en la frente, con suavidad.

—No me refería a eso. Si no lo haces, seguramente te resfríes por la frialdad de la pista.

—Ya, intenta arreglarlo ahora. —Yurio volvió a su posición inicial, mirándole con una mueca en los labios pese a que sabía que tenía razón. Finalmente decidió hacerle caso y se levantó de la cama, pero al segundo fue arrastrado nuevamente hacia ésta, quedando sin darse cuenta de cómo había ocurrido, atrapado entre el colchón y el cuerpo de Otabek.— ¡Oye! ¿Qué haces? ¡Ya iba a la ducha!

—Lo sé, pero recordé algo muy interesante que dijiste antes... —El rubio arqueó las cejas de forma interrogante y el moreno continuó— dijiste que hoy me harías caso, así que... Date prisa. Hay muchas cosas que quiero que hagas.

A Yurio se le desencajó la mandíbula de la impresión. No recordaba eso, pero en el momento tampoco imaginó que él pudiese interpretarlo de esa manera. ¡Ya había que tener la mente retorcida para tomárselo así! Apartó la mirada durante un segundo, segundo durante el cuál Otabek dudó si lo había fastidiado o lo había hecho incomodar, pero seguidamente el ruso respondió.

—Tardaré lo necesario. Si te parece demasiado simplemente ve a buscarme.

Pronunciar esas palabras consiguieron que el rostro le empezará a arder debido a la vergüenza, manifestándose en forma de sonrojo. Intentó liberarse de su prisión para poder ir corriendo al baño y poder huir después de pronunciar sus palabras, pero el cuerpo del contrario no se lo permitió pese a que forcejeó. Evidentemente, Otabek tenía más fuerza que él.

Parecía como si el kazajo fuese a decir algo, pero las palabras nunca llegaron a salir de sus labios puesto que antes de poder hacerlo, unió sus labios con los del ruso, en un beso breve pero intenso. Tras eso, se apartó para quedar de nuevo sentado y Yurio salió corriendo, o más bien huyendo, hacia el baño.

Esperaba no tener que arrepentirse posteriormente de esas palabras...


End file.
